Falling For You
by NenaFury
Summary: harrypotter. "Me and you aren't supposed to end up together." " But Draco it's in the cards."
1. Chapter 1

**Falling For You**

_Malfoy never expected to fall for Luna Lovegood, but after several midnight meetings, a tampered love potion, and horoscope compatibility tests he fell very hard. _

_Timeline is a few months before Half Blood Prince. The kids are at Hogwarts. Let's say its mid September._

**Title is based off Colbie Caillat's song Fallin' For You. **

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Harry Potter franchise or anything Harry relate. If I did it wouldn't be as good as it currently is. _

--------

Chapter One: Astrology is useful

An astrology class was a very dumb idea if you ask Draco Malfoy. Who really believed that stars and constellations could predict you future or your perfect match? Even so, Draco Malfoy sat with his friends/lackey's Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle next to him.

Two rows away and one row up were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Next to them sat Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. These 4 students meant things to Malfoy but not in the way some would expect unless those people are friends with Malfoy. Potter was a threat to Malfoy. The Weasley boy was a threat because he was friends with Potter. The same went for muggle-born Granger. Luna didn't really mean anything bad to Malfoy at all. She was nice to everyone and didn't think anything bad of Malfoy. Malfoy thought she was pretty but he knew nothing would come of that thought because she was too oblivious. He didn't know her that well but he heard from several Slytherin students she didn't mind being made of. Malfoy quickly realized he had been staring at the blond girl because he quickly became aware of the presence next to him.

Professor McGonagall had been walking around the room watching her students while handing out rubrics and worksheets. She had ended up next to Draco Malfoy: she looked at him confused but noticed where the boy's attention had been. She gave him an absentminded smile and handed him the sheets of parchment and moved back to the front of the room.

"Class, some of you may have the idea that this astrology course is a waste of your precious time. However, knowing what the stars and destiny may hold for you is actually a precious gift. Astrology is not magic that requires a wand or incantations but may be tampered with in the most extreme cases. A few years ago a student wanted a female friend of his to return his advances and he attempted to change his astrological sign to be compatible to hers but he ended up being reborn. It ended up he reversed his birthday and other aspects which makes him be reborn every 15 years. A scary thought having to go through teenage puberty over and over again if you ask me. For your assignment in this class you will be paired with someone from a different house and you both will compare your signs to see if your destiny may possibly be intertwined. I expect a full report and I hope you like your partners. I have let the sorting hat take care of the partnerships so I if there are any partner related issues don't reprimand me if you aren't happy. The sorting hat may pair people I never thought of placing. "

The sorting hat soon started levitating threw the isles in which each student would reach into and take out the paper that would contain the name of their partner. Everyone reached in and when it came for Malfoy's turn he didn't seem very hopeful. He was happy as long as it wasn't Potter, Weasley, or Granger. He reached in and felt around the bottom until his fingers felt a small piece of smooth of parchment. He held it in front of him and carefully unfolded it.

_This has got to be a joke. I can't possibly work with Luna Lovegood._ Malfoy's jaw clenched but still looked at the small strip of parchment which had Luna's name written in her round handwriting. Malfoy stole a glance at Luna who was looking at the parchment with the dreaming expression she often wore. She looked over her shoulder at Malfoy who attempted to look bored. Luna gave Malfoy a small smile only using her lips which made her eyes twinkle.

Malfoy wanted to sneer back or glare at her but couldn't. He instead gave her a soft smirk that was his version of a smile. She turned around quickly and looked back up at Professor McGonagall who had started speaking once more. Malfoy listened with half an ear but still couldn't help but wonder why he had sort of smiled at her. He shrugged it deciding not to think of it.

"I hope all of you get to know your partners. Your reports are due in 2 weeks and I hope none of you forget. Enjoy your lunch and I expect to see all of you next class."

All the students stood and collected their schoolbooks. Malfoy stood and watched Luna who was putting her books in her green messenger bag. The boy never had a problem with her but that didn't mean he was exactly thrilled with the prospect of spending the next 2 weeks reading their horoscopes. He turned and walked out the door with Crabbe and Goyle.

The dining hall was filled with adolescents of all age as some ate and looked relaxed while others looked frazzled doing homework which was no doubt due that day. Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and felt Pansy shove another girl out of the way to sit next to him. Pansy had an insane crush on Malfoy and the boy didn't return the affection at all but tolerated her simply because it was easier then getting into a fight over it. Pansy had the idea she and Malfoy had a thing and if any girl got within 2 feet of him she would scare them all away.

Draco attempted to push the "moment" with Luna out of his mind and went on with the rest of his school day uneventfully, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think of the way she smiled and how her eyes twinkled.

-------

_If that was as bad as I kind of think it was then tell me please(: Review pretty please._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_1) of course Draco will seem out of character because no one but J.K Rowling (SHE ALSO OWNS THESE CHARACTERS) herself can write the exact amount of Draco's attitude. Keep in mind Draco is sleepy and he likes Luna's smile. He is also okay with going into people's personal space. He's not acting mushy. Also Draco and Luna aren't really acting friendly, he's tired. 2) This chapter maybe confusing but it's more of a filler. I promise Chapter 3 will be better. Also forgot where I said the story was in mid-September. Just read and hopefully it'll make sense. 3) Thank You to _**Eyelinerluva, LeeliiLove, emmalads2,** and **TheWriterOfMagic ,**_for reviewing the first chapter. (: Thank you for reading this long note and enjoy the second chapter. Read and Review (:_

Chapter Two: That Smile.

Draco was wondering the Hogwarts ground chewing on a piece of toast. The chill in the air wasn't completely freezing but it was cold enough that no on else was around. Normally Draco would've stayed in the dining hall for breakfast but he'd been warned Pansy would bug him mercilessly. They had announced that morning there would be a ball held in 2 weeks to celebrate the winter holiday. Pansy would annoy Draco until he asked her to the Black and White Ball.

Honestly, the last thing on Draco's mind was the ball, that was really an attempt at Hogwarts trying to make the students feel like it was just another year, as if in a couple months that Voldemort wasn't going to try to take over the the wizard world. Draco really didn't care about the ball but if he had to, no way would he ever choose Pansy to be his date. He didn't really want to deal with Pansy's overly flirty attitude today, so that's why he was hiding out in the cold air. The young Malfoy walked to the lake and sat near the edge. He finished off his breakfast and watched the sun rise higher. He heard sticks snap behind and looked over his shoulder. He prayed Pansy hadn't found his hiding spot.

Instead of the harsh face and dark hair of Pansy was the angel face and blonde hair of Luna Lovegood. The early morning light made Luna look even more angelic then she already looked. Her high airy voice drifted towards Draco's ear, "Good Morning Draco, what brings you to the lake?"

She smiled her bright smile as she sunk down on her knees next to him. Draco was pretty tired and didn't want to talk to anyone but that smile made him weak. "I'm hiding from Pansy." He heard his deep voice but couldn't believe he didn't snap at the girl. "Oh yes, she was looking for you. She was shoving people all around." _Typical Pansy. She always assumes physical abuse will get her what she wants, but then again it kind of works._ "Draco, may I ask why she was?"

Draco wanted to tell this girl to leave him alone like he did to most other girls but he didn't. Her bright white smile stopped him. Unlike most other girls whose smiles were filled with lust for him, Luna's smile was full of sweetness. "She wants me to ask her to bloody ball." "Why is that bad?" "Lovegood, why do you ask so many questions?" Luna looked toward the sky as if it was the one who had talked to her. Her voice was quiet, a near whisper. "My mom always told me that questions are a good thing. She said that sometimes the more questions you ask the more things you learn."

Draco nodded, he knew that Luna's mom was dead but he didn't know that Luna often told of her mother's advice. Draco studied Luna's profile. _She eyes are such a soft blue. They make her hair even more golden._ Luna turned her head and saw how intently Draco was staring at her. It made her uncomfortable but also she liked the attention from Draco, of all people.

"Lovegood, you are aware we are partners in McGonagall's class right?" Luna watched Draco's grey eyes as he spoke. They didn't seem to change at all. Luna shook her head up and down making her curly hair bounce. "Yes Draco I know. I'm excited to learn more about you from your sign." Draco felt a heat in his cheeks after she said that. _Did she really say that? Her smiles so pretty._

"I don't like Pansy in a romantic way at all." Luna looked confused for a second then registered he was talking about her earlier question. "Oh that's too bad for Pansy." "Have you ever had someone like you so much that they did anything to be next to you?" Luna gave a small sigh. "No, that hasn't ever happened to me." "Oh sorry, I just assumed." _Why did I just say that? I'm more tired then I thought. Maybe I should skip Sprout's class to take a nap._ A few minutes of silence followed. Not the uncomfortable kind though. The kind where you feel like you have to say something or it's just weird. Draco and Luna's silence was the one where you don't have to say anything but you still like being around the person. Only Draco didn't like Luna, did he?

Luna pulled out her Advanced Potions book and began reading a page. Draco read over her shoulder then dropped his chin on her shoulder. "Why are you reading about Amortentia, Lovegood? Trying to make someone fall in love with you?" Draco felt the soft curls against his cheek as she shook her head. "No Draco, Professor Slughorn told us to make it for homework. Don't you remember?" Draco nodded his head. "Yeah I remember just testing you." The girl giggled making Draco smirk slightly.

_Am I flirting with Luna Lovegood? No I'm not. It's not possible._ The bells ringing distantly make him snap of his trace. "Well Draco we should probably get to class." Draco watched as she stood up then adjusted her skirt. "Right, Lovegood." The two walked up to hill towards the school. They parted right after Luna asked if they could meet in the library during lunch to discuss their project.

Draco had agreed and watched as Luna walked away down the long hallway. _Wow, she's really pretty. I made her giggle. No one giggles when I talk. Maybe I should bring flowers for her. Oh bloody hell, what am I thinking? This isn't some girl I'm trying to impress its, Luna Lovegood. __Screw Sprout's class, I need a nap._

_**AN: **__Well yeah. Remember filler chapter. I'll put up chapter 3 really soon because that one will be way better. Review please (:_


	3. AN

**Author's Note: **_Thank You also to _**x. Nanako – chan. x **_ for the amazing review on the first chapter. (: _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: My Only Concern**

**Author's Note:**_ I'm really really really really really sorry for not updating in quite a few months. Life got in the way and that's the only excuse I can offer. I promise I will try to update more regularly. If not every couple of days, at least once a week. I want to thank those readers who are still waiting and those who have given up on reading my story. And Happy Thanksgiving. And BTW: I OWN NOTHING._

**Dedication: **My lovely reviewers:**TheOrangeHobo****, ****onlyou.**** , ****ASethPlusImprintNerd****, ****VeroniqueLaraEclipse****, ****xxkpxx**** ,**** Eyelinerluva****,**** emmalads2**** , **and **LeeliiLove. And BTW: **I apologize to my reader whose pen name ends with "**- chan.x ". **My computer doesn't like writing your name so thank you also. Sorry your pen name isn't fully up there.

Luna sat on the back steps of Hogwarts, staring above the hill that over looked Hagrid's cottage. Her eyes were misty and her cheeks were sticky. She choked back the last of her tears. Luna tucked her curly blonde hair behind her ear and focused on the landscape. She'd read somewhere that if you focused on colors you could stop crying. _Blue sky. Black shoes. Green grass. Silver grey eyes. _She had stopped the tears but remembering his wonderful eyes made the waterfall start again.

Draco lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. His face was still and serious. He scratched the back of his head then left his forearm underneath his head. He thought back to what he'd said to Luna and cringed. He hadn't meant to sound so awful towards her; it was more of an unconscious reaction. He really wished he could take his words back. In his sixteen years Draco had talked back, snubbed, and yelled at many people. Most of those people he believed deserved it and he never was regretful. That was until he saw Luna run off. When he saw her hurt eyes he felt like someone stabbed a knife through his gut. For the first time ever he felt like he actually wanted someone to know he wasn't a jerk. But that dream was shattered after he just left her there. Left her, there to cry.

-------------- (3 hours prior – Lunchtime)

Luna was perched on the edge of a bench in the library waiting, waiting and watching. She swung her feet over the edge and felt the buckle on her boots hit the back of the bench legs. She stared out the window and watched two little blue birds on a branch. They looked young, teenage birds. The female bird lay in the middle of the nest and Luna smiled as the boy bird snuggled close to the girl bird that put its head next to his.

"Luna? Hey!" Hermione set three heavy looking textbooks down on the table and smiled at Luna who became aware of her friends presence. "Hello Hermione. What brings you to the library today?" "I needed some books for my Arithmancy class. What about you?" Luna was about to say she was meeting Draco, but she remembered how Hermione felt about the only Malfoy child. So instead she said, "I need some books for History of Magic." Hermione raised an eyebrow at the empty space in front of Luna. Luna fallowed the brunettes gaze. "I got distracted. I have to go find them now. I'll see you later Hermione." Luna abruptly stood up, then grabbed her bag and went to one of the shelves and hid from Hermione's watchful eyes. She made sure Hermione left before going back to her bench. Twenty minutes to the end of the lunch hour came and Luna decided that maybe Draco had stood her up.

"Hi Lovegood." Luna had walked out of the library and stopped when she saw Draco walking towards her. "Sorry about being late. I slept through Herbology and only just woke up." Luna smiled softly. She'd heard him but his words hadn't really seeped into her brain. His usually smooth hair stuck to his forehead in the most perfect way. His eyes looked glossy and dark, while his voice sounded raspy and deep. Luna twisted a lock of hair around her finger and just stared at Draco's grey eyes.

"Were you thinking of standing me up Lovegood?" "Not at all Draco. I just got hungry. You want to work tomorrow? I want some food." "Sure whatever, Lovegood." The pair walked towards the dining hall and only stopped when they heard someone yell out Draco's name. Crabbe, Goyle, and a sixth year named Orlando ran down the hallway and were shocked to see Luna turn around with Draco. "Malfoy, what are you doing with Looney Lovegood?" Orlando asked. Draco looked at his friends/lackeys and shrugged his shoulders. "What are you friends with Looney?" Crabbe chimed in. Draco saw Luna stare up at him and he felt his stomach twist. Should he defend Luna or go with his friends? He decided to go with what was familiar.

"Not at all. Lovegood's weird and creepy. A Malfoy doesn't hang out with weird or creepy." Draco shuffled over to the three boys and started walking towards the dining hall with them. As the boys went around the corner Draco couldn't help but look back. He saw Luna wipe a tear from her eyes then run towards the back steps.

----------

All of Luna's tears had finished and she focused on staring at Hagrid's cottage. Smoke rose from his chimney in teeny puffs. Luna figured he was probably eating dinner. Her stomach growled but she brushed it off. She was terribly hungry from not eating anything all day but she just wanted to be alone. Figuring her dorm would be empty she was about to leave the steps but heard leaves crunching. To her surprise it was Draco, and he was carrying a pink daisy. He sat down next to her and handed the flower over to her. The two sat in silence for a couple minutes before Draco started speaking while he stared straight ahead.

"I'm sorry Luna. I didn't mean what I said to you at all. I wish I knew what else to say but I don't apologize much." "You're apologizing to me?" "Don't get used to it Lovegood." Draco finally turned to look at her. "Does this mean were at least acquaintances?" Draco exhaled. "We can be friends Lovegood but we can't tell people." "So we'll be secret friends?" "Yeah, secret friends." Draco repeated back then smiled his softest smirk and looked at her. Luna smiled back and turned back to looking at the sky. Secret friends, maybe that was the start.

**A/N: **_That's Chapter Three. The next chapter will be action central, I promise. And did anyone catch the "A Walk to Remember" spot I tossed in? I thought about it and figured it would work at the ending. Now, next chapter shall be up no later than next Wednesday .Please review (:_


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling For You**

**Chapter Four: ****Somewhere We Can Be Alone**

**Please Note: **I'm an awful person. End of story. I've written bunches of stories and one-shot but I never felt the drive to continue this. I hope my readers have not given up on this because I will not stop until this is finished. I truly love this story because it was my first fanfiction ever. So here's the fourth chapter. It's long for you guys. Enjoy! (: A photo of the shoes and dress Luna is wearing can be found on my profile.

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Harry Potter I don't own anything you recognize. **

"Draco?" Luna said loudly. She waited but no response came from the boy who was walking quickly in front of her.

"Draco? Stop." Luna said again. He continued walking so Luna skipped to him and tried another tactic. She latched onto his hand and as she predicted he stopped. She intertwined their fingers and pulled his arm back. He turned to look at her and Luna got lost in his grey eyes because of how intensely he was looking at her.

"Okay, what's wrong? You've been distracted all day. And you pretty much sprinted from class." Draco stared at her then looked at their hands. He rubbed his thumb against her skin absently wondering what to say.

"It's my family. It got a letter this morning." Not wanting to let go he used his other hand to get the paper from his cloak pocket. He handed it over and much to his distaste Luna let go of his hands.

_My darling Draco,_

_ As you know your father's annual Winter Holiday party is this Friday, and I am aware of how much you would like to miss the party but your father won't hear of it. Due to the three-day weekend your father is insistent on your attendance. There is no excuse for you to not come, so sweetheart you must be there. Trust me, darling I have tried everything but your father wants all of his guests to meet his son who will eventually take over all of the Malfoy estates. Darling, I know how much you would like to not come home but darling we won't be together forever. _

_ Love, Mom_

_P.S. Your father insists you bring a date. And he is adamant that it not be that awful Pansy Parkinson._

"So you're upset because you have to go to a party?"

"My father and I don't have to greatest relationship. I usually don't go home for any holidays but the Teacher Work holiday means everyone must go home."Draco shrugged his shoulders and tucked the letter back into his pocket.

"So what are you going to do?"

"It would have been better if I hadn't waited. I actually got this letter a couple days ago but I didn't open it until this morning. And now in addition to me, in general, I don't have a date. My father and I's relationship won't be worsened but at least he wouldn't snap at me in front of a girl." Draco stared at the sky that was already darkening even though it was only about noon. In only 2 hours all students would be apparated to all their homes.

"I can be your date. You know, since we're friends I can pretend to be with you."Draco glanced to Luna who was staring at the horizon.

"Sure. Thanks Lovegood. I owe you big time."

"It's no problem Draco. That's what friends are for." Luna whispered.

Draco got home and he was thankful to find it empty. His mother was probably getting her hair done. He went to his room and dropped all of his stuff on his bed. He changed his clothes and pulled on the robes his mom had laid on his bed. As he tied his tie he wondered why he felt nervous. This wasn't a date. This was just a…what? What was it? Luna and he had only proclaimed themselves friends the day prior. He wasn't on a date with a girl who believed in creatures that were fictional. She was beautiful though. And she was funny. She always looked to the bright side. Draco knew he had to get out of the house to pick up Luna soon so he pulled on his cloak and was gone from his home. Luna's house wasn't that far from his but it looked completely different. Draco's home was dark and really it looked deathly most times. Luna's was colorful and just so inviting. The house was painted white and the shutters on the windows were blue and the door was green. The flowers surrounding the front porch were every color of the rainbow. It didn't fit Draco's taste but it defiantly described Luna. He knocked on the door and a woman dressed like a maid answered. She gave him a bright grin and ushered him inside.

"You must be Draco Malfoy? Miss Luna is still getting dressed. You can wait in the parlor if you would like." The maid gestured to a room to the left of the huge staircase and Draco walked to it and was blinded by the bright shade of blue the walls were painted. He took in the pink couches and wondered if every room in the home was painted like an Easter egg. He heard the click of high heels on the marble staircase then he heard Luna yelling out for the maid.

"Loretta, can this cut the tag off?" He peered around the corner to find Luna coming down the stairs. His mind went blank at the sight. Luna was wearing a black strapless dress and gold high heels. On anyone else it might have looked ordinary but on Luna it looked stunning. She walked down tugging on the tag that was sticking out from behind her back. Her hair had curled into the perfect waves and her face seemed to glow. Loretta appeared with scissors and handed them to Draco.

"Can you cut it off?" She disappeared from sight without waiting for an answer. Luna looked up to find not her maid/babysitter but to find Draco standing there with his usual poker face.

"Do I look okay?" She asked tentatively.

"You look beautiful." Draco responded honestly. He gestured to the scissors and Luna turned around and waited for him to cut it. Draco snipped the hard plastic and handed them over to Luna who tossed them onto a nearby table.

"Do you mind if Loretta takes pictures? I phoned my dad and he wants to see how we look because he's in Australia right now." Draco agreed then started wondering if maybe tonight wouldn't be terrible.

Malfoy Manor looked stunning. It looked bright all lighted up. Draco hadn't been very enthusiastic with going so Luna basically had to pull him all the way to his house. Draco opened the door to his home and upon seeing dozens of house elves puttering from room to room and carrying plates and food platters, he figured his mother had returned. Draco led Luna to the living room knowing his mother would be there awaiting his arrival and he was right. Mrs. Malfoy beamed brightly at the sight of her son and her smile grew slightly seeing the blonde girl he'd brought. Draco released Luna's hand and went and kissed his mother on the cheek then gestured for Luna for come closer.

"Mom this is Luna Lovegood. Luna this is my mother." Luna smiled her usually mega watt grin and was happy to see Mrs. Malfoy return one of her own.

"Well hello Luna. Your last name is Lovegood? You must be Xenophilius' daughter, correct."

"Yes ma'am. He is."Draco hoped his mother wouldn't grill Luna on her whole life but he knew that was more of his dad's role. As if his thoughts had been heard the patriarch Malfoy banged through the door. He nodded at Draco and looked at Luna with an interested look on his face.

"Son, who's our lovely guest?"

"Her names Luna. Luna Lovegood." Draco said it quickly hoping his father would dismiss them and Draco might be able to just avoid his dad the rest of the evening.

"A Lovegood? That's a nice pureblood family. Your father Xenophilius is a very interesting fellow. His magazine reaches hundreds of wizard families." Draco hated how his father was speaking to Luna. It sounded condescending.

"Dad, I'm going to show Luna around the house." Draco had already laced his arm around Luna's waist and they were halfway out of the room when his father called out to them

"Don't do anything unmentionable." Luna's faced flushed at the thought and was stunned to realize that Draco was right. Draco and his father talked as if they'd never met each other before. Draco didn't let up on his grip until they'd come to a door at the end of one hallway. He opened the door and softly pushed Luna inside. She looked around to find herself in a room she identified as Draco's own. It was black and dark and it shocked Luna how somebody could like black so much. She spotted paper on his desk and she knew exactly what to do with it. She sat in the chair hoping Draco would sit down and when he did she started making the lines. He picked up a nearby magazine and read it not moving. Luna watched his movement carefully and sometimes stared down at the paper. When she finished not even ten minutes later she broke the silence that had developed when Mr. Malfoy had appeared.

"Here, do you like it?" Luna handed over the paper she had sketched on. She smiled seeing Draco's expression.

"You draw? This is amazing." Draco whispered. The drawing looked amazing. It could've been a recent photograph of him. Only; knowing that Luna had drawn it made it seem more amazing.

At eleven o'clock later that evening, Luna found herself sitting on the rooftop of Malfoy Manor, with Draco who was lying on his back staring at the night sky. Luna continued staring at the sky and she pulled Draco's jacket closer to her bare shoulders. The winter air seemed to come out of nowhere.

"That was fun, right?" She asked to the sky.

"Yeah great." Draco replied sarcastically. Luna smiled then recalled all that happened. The party had been still going on when they ducked out an hour prior. The party was actually pretty boring. Everybody had gathered into cliques and Draco and Luna were already stuck in a corner. The only time anyone would come up to talk to them was to ask if Luna was a pure blood. That seemed to the popular question. Luna hadn't told Draco yet but when she went off for a drink a couple people had asked if she and Draco were involved. Luna didn't want to lie but the prospect of being Draco's girlfriend even for one night appealed to her too much.

"Well nobody died. That might be an accomplishment." Luna remarked. Draco pulled his back of the roof and smirked at the girl. The movement unknowingly moved them closer in proximity so Luna found herself mere inches from Draco's face. As if from some clichéd romantic comedy she leaned closer and tentatively kissed his mouth. It might have been the ending scene in the movie if Draco hadn't pulled away and looked away.

"Uhm Luna, how about I take you home?" The walk went by slowly and Luna's insides felt tight but empty. They stopped at her porch and they silently said goodbye. Luna went into her house and broke down in tears. She didn't even have Draco's mouth's taste imbedded in her brain to cheer her up.

**So did that chapter even make sense? I'm pretty positive I'll be writing up the next chapter during school tomorrow. I'm not going to make any more promises but I'm 45% sure the next chapter will be up within the next week. I'm 99% sure the next chapter will be up during this month. My main concern is how terrible that chapter was. I think I wrote it sort of choppy. Next chapter will be better, I hope. (:**

**-Eileen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Falling For You**

**Chapter Five: ****Once Upon A Time**

**Please Note: **So here's the next chapter. Keep in mind I'm only familiar with my own star sign, Libra, and I'm not sure what goes along with others so I'll just add what I see fit and what I know based on other people and Google research. Also, this chapter will live up to its "T" rating so yeah. And adventure buddies means make out buddies. I hope all of you Enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K Rowling. **

* * *

"Can you hand me that?" Luna asked sullenly. Draco handed the book to his left over to the blonde girl who hadn't looked him in the eyes in nearly 2hours. It was Tuesday, and the kiss on Friday night was not forgotten at all. In class earlier that day Luna had walked in not even acknowledging Draco.

"What are you writing?"

"You birthday's December the eighth right?"

"Yeah." Luna picked up the book to show him the page that was distinctly labeled "Sagittarius" and then pointed down to the notes she was making. Draco nodded his head understanding Luna was taking notes. Several minutes of silence went by before Draco finally snapped.

"What's your problem? You've been acting angry all day. Is this about what happened on Friday?" Luna blinked and dropped her pencil down on the table.

"No, I get it you didn't want to kiss me. That means nothing. Our friendship or whatever we have doesn't change." Luna's voice took a harsh tone and Draco almost couldn't believe it was Luna saying it.

"Look Luna, it's not that I don't want to make out with you, it's just I don't think we should be together because we're too different."

"This isn't about my reputation for being a complete lunatic is it?" Draco had no idea how Luna could read his thoughts like that, but he sort of liked it. He liked that he didn't have to say what he was thinking. Luna could just sense it.

"Look Luna, you're wonderful and everything, and anybody would want but you're obsession for creatures that don't even exist is creepy; borderline psychotic, honestly." Draco saw Luna's eyes shift up to meet his own and he was stunned at how soft her eyes were.

"I don't get it, do you, or do you not want to kiss me?"

"What does it matter? Luna, you are way too special to be used as a friends-with-benefits type of girl. And as girly as it sounds, it's true. You and I just aren't meant to be together."

"You're wrong, Draco, we are." Luna whispered so softly that Draco didn't hear it.

"And look maybe you are a good kisser but I'm not going to try to de-virginize you."

"Wait, what? Look, I can be a friends with benefits type." Luna said not believing herself for one minute. Draco raised his eyebrow not believing her but unwilling to let a chance to make out with Luna slip away. Luna was hot and as much as Draco knew that kissing her would only tangle things he couldn't just ignore Luna's proposition.

"Come on then." Draco shoved all the papers into Luna's backpack which his tossed over his shoulder. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her swiftly out of the library. The halls were empty as it was lunchtime so nobody was around to see Draco literally yanking Luna behind him. He stopped suddenly and pulled open the linen closet he knew was to his right. He pushed Luna inside and shut the door behind himself. He waited while his eyes got adjusted to the darkness and smiled seeing how uncomfortable Luna was trying not to look. He dropped Luna's back pack to the floor and took a small step to Luna whose back was already pressed against the wall.

"Luna, if you're going to do this you have to get closer." He heard Luna inhale and upon seeing how she wouldn't move Draco made the first move. He leaned down to kiss Luna's lips and was surprised to feel a spark. At least, it felt different from the other girls he'd ever kissed. He could still feel Luna's tension so he used his hand to touch her waist and used his finger to make small circles. He felt her side loosen and was happy to feel Luna move her arm around his neck. He slide his tongue across her lips and hungrily attacked her mouth the second it was opened for him. Luna had never made out with anyone like Draco. Draco knew exactly what to do and she liked that. Still, she felt embarrassed at how inexperienced she was so she didn't say anything when Draco moved his arms down her back.

Draco knew how virginal Luna was but still Luna was hot. She just was. And Draco wanted to touch and taste every inch of her. He let his hands slide to her skirt and after he hesitated for a few seconds he let his hands go underneath the fabric. He felt skin than a pair of tiny panties. He felt heat radiate from his lower abdomen and wondered why Luna could make him so hard. _You said it yourself, Luna is special. _

Within minutes the blondes were on the floor lost in their own worlds filled with lust (Draco) and the actual affection from a long time crush (Luna). Luna was leaning back against the wall while Draco was in between her thighs rotating with his mouth between her lips and her neck. Luna knew having intercourse, in a closet and at age 15, wasn't a good idea, but the way Draco dragged his fingers underneath her skirt made her rethink her own idea to wait until she was 18 to have sex. Draco reached up and tentatively let his finger drift underneath Luna's underwear and his stomach tightened at hearing Luna's breath become more shallow and loudly. He slowly started pulling them down and actually got them all the way off but the ending lunch bells stopped him from continuing his lust filled attack on Luna's body.

He leaned back on his knees and hated how school interrupted his life. He knew skipping another class would most likely result in detention but he was willing to risk it because of the way Luna's face was flushed and the sight of his hickey's that speckled her neck like a leopard. Plus, the fact that her underwear was clutched in his hands might have something to do with his desire to take her innocence. Before he knew what was going on Luna was stood up and was readjusting her skirt. He made the movement to hand Luna her underwear back but to his shock she shook her head and told him to just keep it.

* * *

"I do hope all of you have worked heavily on your projects. A reminder, all projects are due this Friday. Now, I'd like to continue our discussion on physical descriptions in correlation to sings. So turn to page 277." McGonagall stood behind the podium at the front of the class unaware of the tension that radiated from each side of the class.

Draco couldn't concentrate because Luna hadn't taken back her underwear when the bell rang for class. She'd told him to just keep them than she disappeared from the closet (even though they were going to same class) leaving Draco and Little (or Big) Draco behind. Draco strode into class seconds before the tardy bell rang and he watched Luna not turn around to acknowledge him. She really was trying to be the friends-with- benefits type. Draco wondered why Luna would waste time being Draco's hookup girl rather than go with someone else. Luna was teased by lots of people but it was no secret guys still lusted after Luna, if the writing scrawled on the bathroom walls wasn't an indication. Draco knew of at least six guys who wanted to bed Luna and included on that list was Peter Perryton. Peter was a seventh year who came from an exceptionally wealthy family and he was one of the strongest boys at Hogwarts. Draco hated Peter because of Peter's smugness that actually surpassed Draco's own. For some reason thinking of Luna and Peter made Draco's stomach rumble. He brushed it off because he hadn't eaten breakfast that day and tried to concentrate on the lesson but honestly, who could when they have a pair of wet panties in their possession?

* * *

By lunchtime Draco was sitting with his usual horde of followers and he was almost amused at seeing Pansy shove three first years out of the way to sit in her coveted spot next to Draco. The blond rolled his eyes and spotted Luna across the room. To hide her numerous hickeys she'd placed her Ravenclaw scarf around her neck. Draco wondered for an instant if anyone would notice the hickeys he was sure had formed on his neck but knew nobody would question them. At least nobody but Pansy.

"What are those things on your neck?" She asked snootily.

"Obviously their hickey's. " Draco replied while still watching Luna giggle with her fellow house mates.

"Well who gave them to you?"

"None of your business." Draco shot her a look and wasn't surprised to see Pansy had narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well Malfoy, I am your girlfriend so I should know what slut placed her lips on you."

"Hah! You're funny. My girlfriend? Pansy if you were the last girl on earth, I would still pick anyone over you. I'd pick Crabbe over you." Draco gestured to his friend who was busy shoving sandwiches into his chuddy face.

"Right! Sure, I love that you play hard to get, baby." Draco found it comical that Pansy actually thought she was in the running to be Draco's girlfriend. Draco had made out with multiple girls but none of them seemed special enough for him to want to date. Sure, Luna was special but Draco knew she couldn't be the one for him. She loved magical creatures and Draco didn't really love anything as much as she loved everything else. Draco was so positive that he and Luna would never be anything more than "adventure buddies". He stopped thinking and instead focused on chewing his Greek salad.

Pansy was a lot of things but an idiot was not one of those things. Before she'd sat down she'd seen Draco looking over at the Ravenclaw table and she was observant enough to know that Luna hadn't be wearing a scarf in potions class that morning. She might be going too far in thinking that Draco could kiss the freakiest chick at Hogwarts but she knew that Luna had a thing for Draco because she remembered in study hall last year that Luna had whispered to Ginny that she thought Draco was very attractive. Attractive doesn't necessarily mean like but Pansy didn't want to risk any girl stealing her spotlight with Draco. That's why she shot a glare to Luna who didn't notice.

**

* * *

**

**Terrible ending but yeah. Next chapter is being written, so review? (: **


End file.
